Ele, Ela e o Destino
by O.Kuchiki
Summary: Herdeiro de uma das familias mais nobres de soul Society, sempre controlado e profissional. O que acotecera a ele quando este conhecer uma rapariga? O que ira ele sofrer ? Quais serão as suas reações ao perigo que a jovem sera esposta? e porque é que lhe custa tanto ve-la em perigo?


**Capítulo 1º**

**-Início-**

"Ei, larga-me! ... Grrrr Deixa-me levantar!" resmungou uma rapariga muito irritada. " Byakuya! Sai de cima de mim e larga-me!." Não importa como ela tentava tira-lo de cima dela ele não se mexia nem respondia. Foi nesse momento que Naomi sentiu algo pingar no seu rosto. Ela olha para cima e depara-se com o rosto de Byakuya que sempre se via lindo e orgulhoso e que agora tinha um corte feio, que estava a sangrar muito, por cima da sombrancelha, cortes menores e outros machucados menos graves. Do nada ela percebeu uma coisa crucial e sentiu-se um pouco assustada, no entanto ela disse: " Vamos Kuchi-chan não é nada engraçado, abre os olhos e sai de cima de mim!". Ao terminar a frase Naomi já estava a chorar, uma vez que Byakuya estava inconsciente e muito magoado. O seu coração apertava com força ao perceber o estado dele. _Não penses nisso Naomi! Tu tens de sair daqui e ir buscar ajuda, se não Byakuya poderá morrer, _apos terminar esse pensamento começou a remexer-se e a tentar soltar-se, mas tudo foi em vão, uma vez que o Byakuya esta a segura-la com muita força, num abraço que ela não conseguia quebrar. Desistindo ela encostou a sua testa no peito dele, já que não conseguia mexer-se muito mais que isso, e começou a chorar, primeiro baixo e suavemente. Mas quanto mais tempo passa as suas lágrimas corriam com mais força e os seus soluços tornavam-se cada vez mais audíveis.

* * *

- Uma semana atrás -

Em Soul Society, na sala de reunião do quartel general.

" Kuchiki-taichou voce e o Hitsugaya-taichou, juntamente com os seus tenentes, irão a cidade de Karakura para eliminar os 5 Arrancares que ai apareceram. Esta informação foi nos fornecida pelo Kurasaki Ichigo, por isso e devido a outros fatores ele participara da caçada. Entendido?"

"Sim Yamamoto-Taichou" foi a resposta que se ouvio na sala de reunião vinda de todos os 11 Capitãos presentes.

"Assim sendo, todos estão dispensados. O que diz respeito ao Kuchiki e Hitsugaya Taichou's voces partem amanha de manhã". Com esta declaração do 1º apitão da Soul Society todos começaram a esvaziar a sala de reunião. quando o ultimo capitão estava a sair Yamamoto-san chamo-o " Kuchiki-taichou poderia ficar aqui mais um momento?". Não houve uma responsta verbal, bem não era necessária, Byakuya simplesmente fechou a porta, se virou e encaminhou-se para o seu lugar esperando que o Yamamoto-san continuasse. entrentanto, este encontrou o olhar do Byakuya e com um tom de voz grau disse: "O Ichigo informou-me de uma coisa que na minha opinião merece uma atenção especial", o olhar de Byakuya não delatou nenhum sentimento, nem surpresa nem interesse, este simplesmente acentiu e o Taichou continuo. "Ele encontrou-se duas vezes com eles, no seu primeiro encontro pareceu-lhe que estes estavam a procura de algo, pois questionavam-no sobre coisas absurdas, mas é claro que este não lhes respondeu." Yamamoto fez uma pausa e olhou intensamente para o Byakuya.

"Quere dizer que estavam a procura de alguem? de um ser humano?!"

"Mais ou menos, uma vez que no seu segundo encontro eles tinham encontrado o que procuravam, no entanto Ichigo conseguiu salva-la com a ajuda do Urui Ichida. O nome dela é Naomi Bellaqua, ela é uma amiga de Ichigo, mudou-se para Karakura a menos de três meses atrás e é da turma dele. E sim, pode-se dizer que ela é humana."

" Hummmm, isso deve querer dizer que ela deve ter algo que interesse ao Aisen ou que o seu poder espiritual atraiu-os, mas a segunda opção é pouco provável, poius com o Ichigo na cidade eles não iriam atras de uma humana com um pouco mais de força espiritual do que o normal." Ao afirmar isso os olhos de Byakuya estreitaram-se e isso era sinal de que estava a tentar encontrar uma razão plausível.

" Se me interompesse menos poderia acabar de conta-lhe tudo de modo que ficaria esclarecido" resmungou o Capitão da 1º Divisão, mas o tom da sua voz não era depreceativo, beirava mais o tom brincalhão. No entanto Bykuya pediu desculpas e incitou o Yamamoto-taichou a continuar.

"A Naomi-chan aparentemente tem um dom muito especial que o Kurosaki-san recusa-se a revelar, afirmando que deve ser escolha dela informar-vos sobre o seu dom. Para alem disso, o seu poder espiritual é muito forte, denso e a maior parte deste ainda esta adormecido." fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. " E sabes muito bem se Ichigo conseguiu perceber a força do poder espiritual da Naomi-chan então deve ser muitoforte, uma vez que o Ichigo é horrível em detetar-lo nos outros. hihihi". Após o capitão acabar de falar um silêncio instalo-se entre os dois até que o Yamamoto-san quebrou-o. " Deste modo eu quero que tu protegas-a dos arrancares, enquanto o Ichigo vai substituir-te e vai caça-los. Se alguém questionar algo sobre as tuas ações diz que é uma ordem direta de mim."

Byakuya olhou para o seu chefe e deparou-se com o semblema preocupado deste. "Não se preocupe Yamamoto-taichou não deixarei nada acontecer a Bellaqua-san".

"Assim sendo, pode retirar-se Kuchiki-taichou"

Byakuya levantou-se fez uma venia e dirigiu-se para a porta, quando estava prestes a sair ouviu a voz do Yamamoto-taichou e virou-se. " Sabes Byakuya, a Naomi-chan é muito fofa e atraente, por isso se quiseres podes tentar seduzi-la"

" Não tenho interesse colegiais humanas, com a minha idade não tenho paciencia para elas. Por isso, não precisa preocupar-se." ao terminar a fraze Byakuya saiu, sem alterar a sua expreçao facial.

No entanto, a cara do Capitão da primeira divisão adequiriu uma expressão boba e risonha. " Byakuya, Byakuya não digas Não se não conheces a Naomi-chan. hihihihihi" _Idade!? hahahaha Byakuya tu com os teus 1999 ainda és uma criança hahahahaha que ainda não aprendeu a lidar muito bem com os sentimentos ahahahahah quero ver como vais reagir quando souberes que a Rukia namora com o Ichigo e o que faras ao conhecer a Naomi. hihihih_


End file.
